


Memories at Christmas

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Zeke knows to surprise Casey at Christmas.
Relationships: Casey Connor/Zeke Tyler
Kudos: 8
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2018-2019





	Memories at Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> written for: [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fffc**](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  Prompt: And what's with the candles and the good china?

Casey stepped into Zeke's kitchen and stopped dumbfounded. Candles on the counter, a Christmas tree, decorated with the most beautiful ornaments, and on the table the good, old china. All this was so not Zeke, the guy who always told him that Christmas was the most overrated holiday and that he was no willing to play along with this shit.

„Hey, there you are,“ the boy greeted him with a smile,“ Merry Christmas, geek boy.“

„Merry Christmas to you, too,“ Casey murmured, feeling slightly awkward. He had expected an evening like any other, with a cheesy movie, pizza, and maybe a beer. This new situation was something he needed to digest first.

„Give me a minute; the casserole is almost ready. I decided on a Mexican Chicken Bake because my grandma loved this. And chestnuts with mushrooms and sweet potatoes. Chocolate cookies and christmassy tiramisu for dessert. My own creation, sweet and creamy, you will like it.“

„Zeke.“ Casey swallowed. „This is...“

He grinned wide. „A pleasant surprise? Well, I thought it might be time to stop acting like a grinch every Christmas and to remember the good times when I was still a child and my grandma alive. She was as Christmas nuts as you are, she loved all the decoration and the dinner, and long walks in the snow afterward. And I did enjoy it to spend the holidays on her farm.

When she died, I was about six years old, and my world seemed to broke down. I've started to hate Christmas because it only reminded me of her, and it was so painful to know that I would never feel so happy and lighthearted again.

But last weekend, I suddenly felt the urge to go upstairs onto the attic to look through all her old boxes. So many memories, but it doesn't hurt anymore. It is as if she tries to tell me, finally to let loose and to look forward. To remember that Christmas can be such a wonderful time when you share it with someone you love.“

He paused, suddenly looking unsure. „Does this sound pretty pathetic?“

„No.“ Casey shook his head, stepped closer, put his arms around him. „It sounds as if your grandma was a wonderful, warmhearted, and smart woman. And I am sure she would be glad and proud of you today.“


End file.
